Everybody was Fighting
by Resacon1990
Summary: Phineas sighed and reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying hard to resist the urge to turn around and finish off the broken masterpiece that was Ferb's face.


"You're an idiot."

"Oh, I'm the idiot? You're the one picking fights left, right and centre!"

"But at least I had a reason. You getting involved was pointless. That guy could've killed you with a punch."

Phineas sighed and reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying hard to resist the urge to turn around and finish off the broken masterpiece that was Ferb's face. One hand remained on the door handle, the keys cutting into the palm of his hand as it slowly closed into a fist, anger firing through him.

"And he couldn't kill you? You're an idiot, Ferb. A right moron. Why the hell would you think you could take on three guys, buff as hell guys, at once?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Thats not the point!" Phineas cried, turning around to glare at his stepbrother, trying not to flinch as he saw the bloodied and bruised face looking back while Ferb stood completely relaxed, hands in pockets. "The point is I can look after myself! I don't need you constantly jumping in to save me all the time!"

Ferb snorted, arms coming up to cross over his chest. "Look after yourself? Really? Then why the hell were you standing there just letting those guys insult you?"

"It didn't bother me."

"Well it fucking bothers me!"

Phineas froze, surprised at the sudden outburst. Ferb never swore, never raised his voice, and never _ever _yelled at Phineas. The younger floundered for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to the fuming boy in front of him, but he didn't have to. Instead Ferb pushed right past him and shoved the door open, stumbling into the house on weak legs. Phineas watched him go, wanting to reach out and help him keep his footing but his legs refused to move, keeping him in place.

So instead he turned around and just stood outside, breathing in the cool air and trying to calm down as he rubbed hands up and down his arms in an attempt to warm up. He knew he could just go inside, maybe try and talk to Ferb who would also be doing the same as him, but probably over the bathroom sink. It wasn't often they would fight but when they did it often left him feeling awful.

But that wasn't enough to fuel the thought of going to apologise. Yes, he felt dreadful for fighting with Ferb, but for once it wasn't because he was in he wrong. Ferb should never have fought with those guys, not over some stupid insults sent Phineas' way. He sighed as he sat down on the steps outside the front door, head in his hands. He felt miserable.

"I'm sorry."

Phineas was ashamed to admit he jumped in surprise, especially considering he was used to Ferb's silent ways enough to know when the other was approaching. A hand rested on his shoulder and he felt a warm body settle down beside him, a body he automatically leaned into.

"Yeah."

"Seriously Phin', I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"But you did," Phineas sighed, turning to look at the other, rolling his eyes when he saw that Ferb hadn't cleaned himself up. "We should get you inside, give you a clean," he mumbled as he got up. Only to stop as Ferb grabbed his hand.

"Phineas, I am sorry. I just didn't like seeing those guys hurt you. Calling you names is one thing, but actually physically pushing you around is another."

"I was fine."

"Even Buford agreed it wasn't on."

"Well Buford is probably getting an earful from Baljeet right now isn't he?"

"Please. Buford will just play the "I'm looking out for my friends, 'Jeet!" card and Baljeet will be all over him. Seriously."

Phineas laughed, rolling his eyes before using the hand clasping his to pull Ferb to his feet before leading him inside and upstairs towards their bathroom. "Thats mean. Baljeet will at least slap him first for worrying before the sex."

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Phin'."

"Liar."

Ferb chuckled as he allowed the younger to push him down on the toilet before bustling around for a first aid kit. He sat fully content to watch Phineas run around, bending down on the occasion and giving Ferb a nice view. He wasn't ashamed of his crush on his stepbrother, nor was he that secretive about it. Phineas was the only one who hadn't clued in.

That crush also managed to give him a higher protective streak than normal. Meaning that anybody that touched Phineas had a short but sweet affair with his fist.

"Alright, alcohol wipes will have to do. Hopefully none of your cuts will need stitches. Can you even put stitches on a lip?" Phineas muttered as he walked over, completely flustered and with a mouth running at a million miles per hour.

Ferb found it utterly adorable.

He sat patiently, accepting Phineas' soft swipes with the alcohol wipes, even as they stung and he'd wince, followed by a round of apologies from an overly ruffled stepbrother. Ferb would just snigger, earning a smack in the side of the head, but it was worth it every time just to see that endearing blush flitter over Phineas' cheeks as his hand trembled over the next cut to clean.

By the time he was finished, there was a small pile of bloodied bandages and wipes lying on the bathroom counter and Ferb's face was now covered in cleaned cuts, a small dressing on his forehead, a swelling bruise on his left cheek and a cleaned up split lip.

"Come on, lets get some lucas pawpaw on that lip of yours," Phineas chirped before grabbing the trash up in one hand before taking Ferb's and pulling him down to the kitchen. Ferb groaned at the mention of the ointment though, he hated the stuff. His stepmother was obsessed with herbal medicines at the moment, mostly thanks to Candace and her pregnancy that made her completely crazy, and that lucas pawpaw crap apparently worked wonders.

He didn't mind it too much though if Phineas was the one dapping his throbbing lip with it, face up close, eyes completely focused and lips pursed in concentration. As soon as Phineas' breath started to beat against his face though he swore he almost passed out.

He really did when Phineas pressed a kiss to the bruise on his cheek after rubbing the ointment there too, followed by every single cut on his face.

"Ferb? You okay? Do you need some water or anything?" Phineas asked, touching the non-bruised cheek to get dark blue eyes to meet his own. Ferb just gave him a small smile and nod before he leaned forward.

"I think you missed one," he said pointedly, his eyes boring into Phineas who instantly caught the meaning behind Ferb's words. Instantly the younger of the two flamed up and stumbled backwards, hands flailing for the counter to catch before he slipped and fell on the group. Despite knowing he should get up and help, Ferb kept sitting on the kitchen island sniggering under his breath.

"Not funny…" Phineas mumbled as he got back to his feet. He awkwardly avoided looking at Ferb, but managed to shuffle closer slowly.

"Phin'…"

"Why did you beat up those guys?"

Ferb was silent, his mouth moving silently as he gapped like a fish. He didn't expect Phineas to ask that, let alone look up and glare at him pointedly.

"Ferb."

"W-What do you mean? They were pushing-"

"The truth, Ferb."

He was silent, staring back at Phineas as the smaller boy came closer, refusing to break eye contact. He swallowed the lump in his throat, manned the hell up, before squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"Because I hate seeing people insult those I… love. Truly love."

He was completely stunned speechless when soft lips gently settled over his, moving tenderly over the cut on his lip and a small gasp fell from them as a tongue flicked over the cut, not even slightly innocently.

His eyes popped open in time to see Phineas giggle and race up the stairs.

He didn't have to think twice as he followed, charging down the halls after his stepbrother with a grin that made the cuts in his face sting and the bruise throb, but he pushed it all aside as the thought of Phineas kissing him, kissing _him, _flashed through his mind over and over. The feeling of soft lips on his flew through his mind and a tingle ran down his spine as he realised that this crush he had… might not be as unrequited as he thought.

Phineas was just crashing into his room, flailing for a light as his giggles floated over to Ferb. The older didn't even pause before his arms wrapped around his stepbrothers waist and all but carried him over to the bed, throwing them down on it.

"Ferb!" Phineas squealed, giggles erupting all around them as Ferb joined in, his more of a deep throaty chuckle than the high pitch squeaks that Phineas let of that Ferb found beyond adorable.

But they were quickly cut off as Ferb forced his lips against Phineas', pushing him back into the pillows of the bed as he rolled on top of him. Phineas let out a small mewl of surprise before relaxing, hands slipping around Ferb's neck and he spread his legs, allowing Ferb to drop down closer. Of course, it started off innocent like before but Ferb quickly deepened the kiss, tongue seeking out Phineas' who gasped in what was either delight or shock.

Slowly their eyes slid shut as they moved even closer together. And another fight began to occur, one that Phineas actually approved of, one of moving lips and raging tongues as they both fought to gain the upper hand. Both were desperate to taste the other, to gain that sweet taste they'd never want to forget and would crave more of. Ferb began to rise up, one hand on Phineas' hip whilst the other tipped his head up to deepen the kiss even more, and Phineas moaned at the feel of the kiss and the hands brushing his sensitive skin. They drew apart for a moment, both with blazing, lust filled eyes and they didn't even catch their breath before Phineas was dragging him back in for more with a quick tug of Ferb's unruly hair.

Only to pull away and spit out a glob of blood into the trashcan by his bed before looking at Ferb with an apologetic look.

"I think we just ruptured your lip again."

And sure enough they had.

With a bitter sigh, Ferb began to get off of the other with intentions on cleaning up, but was surprised when Phineas flicked on the beside light, tugged him down and began to dap at his lip lightly with a tissue.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't even think of apologizing," Ferb muttered around the tissue, reaching out instead to brush some loose strands of hair off of Phineas' face, glad when he nuzzled into it.

"I… I don't think we can do much of this while you're in this condition," Phineas sighed, dropping his head onto the pillow beside Ferb. "That is… if you want to?"

"Of course I do!" Ferb cried, cupping Phineas' cheek and kissing his lips quickly despite the noises of protests his stepbrother made. "I've wanted to for a long time, Phin'!"

The other just smiled, wriggling closer to Ferb in reply. "We can cuddle though… if you want?"

Ferb pulled Phineas against his chest, one hand coming up to bury itself in orange hair while the other settled on a petite hip. A smile adorned his mouth as Phineas curled into him, hands on his chest and breath fluttering against his neck.

"Hey Ferb?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still an idiot."


End file.
